


Love The Way You Lie

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: WaW Requests and Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And discovers that Lena can have a temper, F/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Wherein Fell is an asshole, lena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: Something I wrote on Tumblr while listening to Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna/Eminem... and it fits pretty well in with the world of Without and Within, tbh. So yeah. I posted it here, too. Hope someone finds some way of enjoying it.





	Love The Way You Lie

“Do you have to chew so loudly?”

  
Red eyelights flickered up to the red-head who sat across from him, a hint of a frown on her face that she was trying so hard to keep neutral. It was a bit of a surprise, really, so uncharacteristic of her to point out something that way.

  
He made sure to chew extra loud, just for her.

  
  


* * *

 

“Do you have to leave your clothes lying around?” Lena asked as she picked up a sock between two fingers, as though it were something diseased. He glanced up from the television and kicked his slippers off, leaving them lying on the floor as he painstakingly pulled his black and red socks off and casually draped them across the back of the couch he was laying against.

  
“y’mean like that?” he asked, innocently enough, but the way his sockets crinkled around the edges showed too well that he knew exactly what it was he was doing.

  
The little bit of redness that spread across the bridge of her nose was near imperceptible, but oh, he picked up on it like his eyes were just designed for seeing it. She threw the sock down and stalked off, her footsteps shaking the picture frames on the shelves. A banging from the neighbors below signified their annoyance, and he just stomped his foot louder against the floor.

  
  


* * *

 

  
“Do you have to be so rude?”

  
It was a trip to the grocers, and he’d just gotten through ‘reminding’ the cashier that she had forgotten half of his change. ‘It’s not her fault’, Lena said. ‘She looked like she was having a bad day.’ Not like he gave a shit. He watched her try to carry all ten grocery bags by herself, because he refused to lift a finger.

  
“d’ya gotta nag so damn much?”

  
She bristled, her shoulders raising up the slightest bit, defensive… but she didn’t say anything. Instead she just got in the car and drove off, leaving him standing alone in a grocery store parking lot in the middle of the night.

  
  


* * *

 

She was on her period. He could tell by the way she was acting, the way she smelled, the way Papyrus was buying her sweets and bringing her a heating pad. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop set up playing a movie, and there were tear tracks down her cheeks.

  
She glowered at him from where she sat for a moment, before huffing out a very, very tired-sounding sigh, leaning back further into her stack of pillows behind her.

  
“What do you want?” Her voice was so exhausted, and he just shrugged his shoulders. A cramp must have come, because she curled her arms around her midsection and grimaced, knees pulling up to her chin as she rode out the waves of pain. She reached for the heating pad that had been on the edge of the bed… only for her to realize that it had fallen to the floor.

  
He didn’t know why he stepped into her room– a room he was banished from. He didn’t know why, but he found himself there anyway, stooping down and picking up the heating pad. It was still plugged in, warm against the bones of his hand, and he stood there with a dilemma. Should he hand it to her… or should he toss it across the room?

  
The chance to decide was lost as she reached out and took it from him, a bit rougher than she’d normally do so, and applied it to her lower abdomen. She curled up on her side and went back to watching her movie, some girly flick that he had no interest in. Apparently it was about missing a lover.

  
He rode the wave of the urge to smash the laptop into pieces right in front of her.

  
Instead he hopped up onto the bed and reached his hand out, just barely hovering over her hair. It was pulled back in a messy ponytail, from when she was vomiting earlier.

  
He wanted to pull on it and call her a bitch, just to see how angry she’d get.

  
…But, at the same time…

  
He lowered his hand the centimeter or so until his fingers were moving, tangling through her hair, and he felt her freeze below him, but he didn’t stop. He rubbed lazy circles on her scalp with his phalanges, being careful not to scratch her.

  
Her shoulders shook and shuddered and she curled in tighter on herself, and try though she might to keep quiet, he could still hear the little breathy sobs that made their way past her hands, which were now clasped over her mouth.

  
His hand slowly stopped its ministrations, pulled away and shoved back into his pocket amongst the mustard packets and beer bottle caps. “y’ cry like a lil’ bitch,” he grumbled, his voice rougher than usual.

  
He was gone by the time she turned around to retort.

  
  


* * *

 

  
The weeks continued that way. Papyrus tried to keep the peace in the apartment, but it was difficult. Who knew that all it would take was a real qualified asshole to bring out the fiery temper in her?

  
“Augh! Dammit!”

  
Papyrus ran into the kitchen to find Lena leaning over the stove, glowering into a pan of scrambled eggs covered in black pepper and a silver lid to the pepper shaker. The glass shaker was on the counter, next to the three plates she’d prepared. He sighed quietly and walked over to the fuming human, but stopped short when she turned on him, holding the hot pan between them.

  
“Why? Why does this have to happen?” she asked quietly, voice trembling the slightest bit in her anger. Papyrus held his hands up in a placating motion, eyelights flickering between her flushed face and the hot pan. She growled and tossed the pan into the sink with a loud clatter and turned on the hot water, and though Papyrus had half a mind to tell her that wasn’t safe for the pan, he kept quiet. Now wasn’t the time.

  
“I don’t know…” he mumbled, quickly bringing up a smile. “BUT THAT’S ALRIGHT! I CAN JUST GO GET US BREAKFAST!” Lena said nothing, still staring into the sink, and he reached a hand out to pat her on the shoulder. She didn’t budge. “WHY DON’T I GO GET US A DOZEN CINNABUNNIES? IT IS NOT AS NUTRITIONAL AS WHAT I WOULD NORMALLY H AVE FOR BREAKFAST, BUT I KNOW THEY ARE YOUR FAVORITE!”

  
She remained quiet, and he edged his way out of the kitchen and into the hall to grab his coat. 

  
“I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY! WHY NOT GO AHEAD AND BREW SOME COFFEE FOR WHEN I GET BACK?” he asked gently, peeking his head back into the kitchen to see her slowly getting mugs down for coffee. He sighed, feeling slight relief that she was moving again, and headed out into the cold morning.

 

  
Just on the other side of Sans’ bedroom door (or what was now Fell’s bedroom door), Fell stood leaning against the door, mouth pulled down into a frown and his sockets scrunched as he glared at the carpet.

  
Why?

  
Why did he feel like he had to piss her off…? To push her away?

  
No, he knew exactly why… and it was working, right? This was going to be better for both of them, right?

  
He cut a shortcut to the kitchen and put on a sharp grin, stepping through just as Lena stomped her foot on the linoleum. She stood glaring at the top-most cabinet in the kitchen, where the coffee had been moved to… by who else? Fell.

  
The familiar smell of ozone pulled her attention, and she moved her glower to Fell’s snickering face.

  
“wha’? ya need this?” he asked, a red glow enveloping the coffee tin just as red flames burst to life in his left socket. She bristled slightly, at the familiarity of the use of magic, and his grin dropped dead into a scowl. The coffee tin got shoved further onto the shelf, grating against the wood before it bumped against the back.

  
Lena looked up at the coffee that had disappeared from her view, glanced at him, back to the coffee, then turned with a growl, fists balled at her sides.

  
“What is  _wrong_  with you?? What have I ever done to you?!” she asked, voice raising at the end, and he just shrugged, returning his hand to his pocket. If only to piss her off more… She covered her face with her hands, dragging them across the skin and pressing into her eyes to stem off the angry tears that were threatening to overflow. “I don’t understand you.”

  
“good.”

  
“No, I can’t. I just can’t! You keep flipping this switch, like… like you don’t know what to be! You do everything in your power to piss me off, then you just… you just…” She pulled her hands from her face, where tears were already beginning to make tracks. “You pet my f-fucking hair and comfort me. Now this. I don’t-” A sigh, long and exhausted, pulled from her lips, and she just looked at him, helpless and confused. “I don’t understand.”

  
“join th’ club,” he ground out and, when she threw her hands up in the air, huffed out a dry laugh, void of any humor.

  
“Do you even know why you’re doing this??”

  
Silence.

  
“…You know what, I’m not… I’m not doing this. I’m going to go catch up with Papyrus.” She moved to step around him, only for him to suddenly appear in front of her. She sighed and tried again… and again… and again… and again…

  
By the time she finally got tired of trying, she was digging her nails into her palms and biting the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood.

  
“Let me through!” she demanded, trying again to get around him, only for him to put his arms on the door frame, forbidding her from getting past. Her glare hardened, bright green standing out sharply in the mess of red that covered her freckled face. Hair fell in front of her eyes and she blew at it, haphazardly shoving it out of her eyes and behind her ear.

  
“lemme tell ya why ya ain’t leavin’ this apartment… it’s because ya don’t seem ta understand one thing.” Red eyelights constricted to mere points in inky blackness of his sockets, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. “i ain’t ya boyfriend. ‘nd that kiss ya laid on me a while back? ya weren’t kissin’ me. …see, it seems like ya expected me ta act like him, talk like him, be like him… and that just ain’t gonna happen, ya dig?”

  
The anger slowly drained away from her expression, leaving her eyes in the form of fat tears that trailed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

  
“now… the sooner ya realize i ain’t gonna ever be him, the sooner things can be pleasant.”

  
Her bottom lip trembled despite her attempts to still it, and she hiccuped softly as she raised her hands to wipe at her tears.

  
“I didn’t…” Her voice was broken and watery, but still she spoke, trembling as she met his gaze. “I didn’t want to say goodbye yet…” More tears, and he fought the urge to reach out and wipe them away. “I’m… I’m so-orry.” His pupils dilated wide, mouth hanging slack, because of all the things he had anticipated from him giving her that spiel, he never expected an apology.

 __  
‘true to her own soul…’  


She composed herself a bit and wiped her cheeks, looking at him with reddened eyes and a red face. “It won’t happen again. I’ll… I’ll work on that. I promise.”

  
“heh, don’t like makin’ promises.” He looked her over, still in her nightgown and her hair mussed. “…but i can make an exception this once. i won’t go outta my way to piss ya off no more. promise.” His fingers were crossed inside his pocket, and he felt like garbage for the little wobbly smile she gave him in exchange.

  
  
…But she didn’t need to know that.


End file.
